Tower of Babel
Tower Rules * Defeat the Guardians of all 40 floors of the Tower, each more powerful then the last. * Players are given the choice to continue to the next level with each victory, or to leave the Tower with your accumulated treasures. * Guardian battles offer an opportunity to earn a large amount of experience. * Lose a battle within the tower and you forfeit all of your accumulated spoils! * The Tower can only be attempted once per day, per player. The Babel Tower Card (20 Points in the Cash Shop) allows the Tower of Babel to be attempted again. Only two Babel Tower Cards may be used each day. Tower Rewards There are special rewards for defeating the tower guardians on every 10th floor: *10th Floor Guardian: 7 star item with 2(Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. *20th Floor Guardian: 8 star item with 2 (Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. *30th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 4(Yellow) random POWERFUL special properties. *40th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 5(Green) random POWERFUL special properties. Note: The game states that rewards from battles are not given until the player exits the tower. This is entirely untrue. The game reward fame, experience, and items upon refreshing the appropropriate portion of the game. Since the player can force the game to give the rewards, they cannot be lost if the player loses in the Tower. *For items, refresh any Hero's inventory *For experience, load the Hero via the "Combat Hero" selector of the Rank tab. *For fame, open the Rank tab and press "Your Rank." Rise of the Guilds Notes: *Babel Tower rewards have been altered. It is now possible to find purple items at every 10th floor. Percentages are yet to be determined. *A white item has also been found as a reward from floor 40 babel in the expansion. *It is no longer true that levels 30 and 40 yield items with "random POWERFUL special properties." The types of attributes you find on items may still go by different rates than from treasures on the world map, but the properties are often weak, for example "1% chance to deal double damage." Tower Levels Each level in the Tower has a different number of forces and rewards associated with it. Every 10 levels you will fight an NPC hero for a special piece of equipment. Note: Unlike other NPC castles and buildings, if the timer runs out, you win the current level if you kill more units then the enemy. Enemy Troops: Each level of Babel will have random troops that appear in random combinations over the tiers specificed in the table. The following combinations are possible: 1) one type of ranged unit, 2) one type of melee unit, 3) two types of ranged units, 4) two types of melee units, 5) one type of ranged unit and one type of melee unit. !Lvl !Guardian Hero !Forces !Enemy Troops !EXP (by lvl) !EXP (Total) !Fame* (by lvl) !Fame (Total) !Reward |- !1 | - |64,279 |humanT4-50; elfT4-45; orcT4-58 |1300 |1300 | - | - | - |- !2 | - |39,500 |Random T4 - T6 units |1600 |2900 | - | - | - |- !3 | - |51,750 |Random T4 - T6 units |2100 |5000 | - | - | - |- !4 | - |69,500 |Random T4 - T6 units |2800 |7800 | - | - | - |- !5 | - |92,000 |Random T4 - T6 units |3700 |11,500 | - | - | - |- !6 | - |119,500 |Random T4 - T6 units |4800 |16,300 | - | - | - |- !7 | - |152,000 |Random T4 - T6 units |6100 |22,400 | - | - | - |- !8 | - |189,500 |Random T4 - T6 units |7600 |30,000 | - | - | - |- !9 | - |232,000 |Random T4 - T6 units |9300 |39,300 | - | - | - |- !10 |'Anatumu' Level 30 human 50 ATK 50 DEF 50 SPD 50 INT |280,000 |Random T4 - T6 units |11200 |50,500 | - | - |7* equip (2-7 attributes) randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !11 | - |329,500 |Random T6 - T8 units |8080 |58,580 | - | - | - |- !12 | - |378,500 |Random T6 - T8 units |8320 |66,900 | - | - | - |- !13 | - |429,000 |Random T6 - T8 units |8720 |75,620 | - | - | - |- !14 | - |479,000 |Random T6 - T8 units |9280 |84,900 | - | - | - |- !15 | - |528,500 |Random T6 - T8 units |10000 |94,900 | - | - | - |- !16 | - |579,000 |Random T6 - T8 units |10880 |105,780 | - | - | - |- !17 | - |628,500 |Random T6 - T8 units | 11920 |117,700 | - | - | - |- !18 | - |679,000 |Random T6 - T8 units |13120 |130,820 | - | - | - |- !19 | - |729,500 |Random T6 - T8 units |14480 |145,300 | - | - | - |- !20 |'Braidwood' Level 50 elf 70 ATK 70 DEF 70 SPD 70 INT |779,000 |Random T6 - T8 units |16000 |161,300 | - | - |8* equip (2-3 attributes) randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !21 | - |1,010,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |14645 |175,945 | - | - | - |- !22 | - |1,040,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |15080 |191,025 | - | - | - |- !23 | - |1,090,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |15805 |206,830 | - | - | - |- !24 | - |1,160,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |16820 |223,650 | - | - | - |- !25 | - |1,250,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |18125 |241,775 | - | - | - |- !26 | - |1,360,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |19720 |261,295 | - | - | - |- !27 | - |1,490,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |21605 |283,100 | - | - | - |- !28 | - |1,640,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |23780 |306,880 | - | - | - |- !29 | - |1,810,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |26245 |333,125 | - | - | - |- !30 |'Mona' Level 70 undead 160 ATK 220 DEF 140 SPD 100 INT |2,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |29000 |362,125 | - | - |10*-11* equip (2-7 attributes) randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !31 | - |2,275,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |34170 |396,295 | - | - | - |- !32 | - |2,310,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |34680 |430,975 | - | - | - |- !33 | - |2,365,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |35530 |466,505 | - | - | - |- !34 | - |2,445,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |36720 |503,225 | - | - | - |- !35 | - |2,550,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |38250 |541,475 | - | - | - |- !36 | - |2,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |40120 |581,595 | - | - | - |- !37 | - |2,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |42330 |623,925 | - | - | - |- !38 | - |3,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |44880 |668,805 | - | - | - |- !39 | - |3,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |47770 |716,575 | - | - | - |- !40 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 200 ATK 250 DEF 170 SPD 120 INT |3,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |51000 |767,575 | - | - |10-11* equip (2-7 attributes) randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !41 | - |3,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |54570 |822,145 | - | - | - |- !42 | - |3,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |58480 |880,625 | - | - | - |- !43 | - |4,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |62730 |943,355 | - | - | - |- !44 | - |4,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |67320 |1,010,675 | - | - | - |- !45 | - |4,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |72250 |1,082,925 | - | - | - |- !46 | - |4,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |77520 |1,160,445 | - | - | - |- !47 | - |4,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |83130 |1,243,575 | - | - | - |- !48 | - |5,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |89080 |1,332,655 | - | - | - |- !49 | - |5,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |95370 |1,428,025 | - | - | - |- !50 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 250 ATK 300 DEF 200 SPD 200 INT |5,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |102000 |1,530,025 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !51 | - |6,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |109450 |1,639,475 | - | - | - |- !52 | - |6,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |115450 |1,754,925 | - | - | - |- !53 | - |6,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |121450 |1,876,375 | - | - | - |- !54 | - |6,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |127450 |2,003,825 | - | - | - |- !55 | - |7,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |133450 |2,137,275 | - | - | - |- !56 | - |7,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |139450 |2,276,725 | - | - | - |- !57 | - |7,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |145450 |2,422,175 | - | - | - |- !58 | - |7,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |151450 |2,573,625 | - | - | - |- !59 | - |7,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |157450 |2,731,075 | - | - | - |- !60 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 350 ATK 400 DEF 240 SPD 250 INT |8,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |163450 |2,894,525 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !61 | - |8,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |169450 |3,063,975 | - | - | - |- !62 | - |8,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |175450 |3,239,425 | - | - | - |- !63 | - |8,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |181450 |3,420,875 | - | - | - |- !64 | - |8,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |187450 |3,608,325 | - | - | - |- !65 | - |9,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |193450 |3,801,775 | - | - | - |- !66 | - |9,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |199450 |4,001,225 | - | - | - |- !67 | - |9,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |205450 |4,206,675 | - | - | - |- !68 | - |9,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |211450 |4,418,125 | - | - | - |- !69 | - |9,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |217450 |4,635,575 | - | - | - |- !70 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 450 ATK 500 DEF 280 SPD 300 INT |10,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |223450 |4,859,025 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !71 | - |10,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |229450 |5,008,475 | - | - | - |- !72 | - |10,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |235450 |5,323,925 | - | - | - |- !73 | - |10,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |241450 |5,565,375 | - | - | - |- !74 | - |10,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |247450 |5,812,825 | - | - | - |- !75 | - |11,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |253450 |6,066,275 | - | - | - |- !76 | - |11,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |259450 |6,325,725 | - | - | - |- !77 | - |11,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |265450 |6,591,175 | - | - | - |- !78 | - |11,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |271450 |6,862,625 | - | - | - |- !79 | - |11,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |277450 |7,140,075 | - | - | - |- !80 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 550 ATK 600 DEF 320 SPD 350 INT |12,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |283450 |7,423,525 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !81 | - |12,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |289450 |7,712,975 | - | - | - |- !82 | - |12,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |295450 |8,008,425 | - | - | - |- !83 | - |12,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |301450 |8,309,875 | - | - | - |- !84 | - |12,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |307450 |8,617,325 | - | - | - |- !85 | - |13,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |313450 |8,930,775 | - | - | - |- !86 | - |13,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |319450 |9,250,225 | - | - | - |- !87 | - |13,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |325450 |9,575,675 | - | - | - |- !88 | - |13,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |331450 |9,907,125 | - | - | - |- !89 | - |13,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |337450 |10,244,575 | - | - | - |- !90 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 650 ATK 700 DEF 360 SPD 400 INT |14,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |343450 |10,588,025 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |- !91 | - |14,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |349450 |10,937,475 | - | - | - |- !92 | - |14,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |355450 |11,292,925 | - | - | - |- !93 | - |14,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |361450 |11,654,375 | - | - | - |- !94 | - |14,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |367450 |12,021,825 | - | - | - |- !95 | - |15,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |373450 |12,395,275 | - | - | - |- !96 | - |15,200,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |379450 |12,774,725 | - | - | - |- !97 | - |15,400,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |385450 |13,160,175 | - | - | - |- !98 | - |15,600,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |391450 |13,551,625 | - | - | - |- !99 | - |15,800,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |397450 |13,949,075 | - | - | - |- !100 |'Ingrid' Level 100 orc 750 ATK 800 DEF 400 SPD 450 INT |16,000,000 |Random T8 - T10 units |403450 |14,352,525 | - | - |??? equip randomly Scroll of Inner Circle randomly chest of lvl 1 gem |} Rewards need further research work!! Tower of babel does not give any fame. It only give you EXP for the hero and rewards for every 10s levels of it. Strategy & Tactics The tower does not give out anything other than exp and fame on any levels not a multiple of 10. To conquer level 10, an army size of 1 million is suggested. Preferably, the army is made up of tier 8 range units. For level 40 a hero with 4 t8 in the back row and 2-3 t10 in the front row would be the best setup, attack and defence are recommended to be higher than the hero's at level 40 using a level 100 hero. 6mil Force would be a great advantage if possible. Suggested attacking force While you are welcome to attempt the tower with any size army, following the below suggestions will minimize your troop losses. !Level !Minimum troops !Adequate troops !Hero level |- |10 |750,000 |1,000,000 |36+ |- |20 |1,500,000 |2,000,000 |54+ |- |30 |2,500,000 |3,500,000 |80+ |- |40 |4,000,000 |5,200,000 |100 |} *Use troops Tier 8 and higher. Fame Conquering even part of the Tower generates large amounts of Fame. For those attempting to suppress their fame, visiting the tower often is not a good idea. In fact it give you no ammount of Fame at all. Category:Babel Category:World Objects